This is an investigator-initiated, single center trial to test whether admini-stration of the insulin-sensitixing agent, troglitazone, to insulin treated patients with NIDDM will slow the progresion of atherosclerosis, as assessed by carotid intimal-medial thickness. Secondary endpoints will be reductions in insulin doses and changes in lipids and forearm blood flow.